The use of plant trimmer guide apparatuses are known in the prior art, and have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,472, 2,679,691, 2,478,081, 4,989,336, 2,883,756, and 6,678,963, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Although these apparatuses respectively fulfill their particular requirements and objectives, there remains a need for a shrub trimming guide apparatus and method using the apparatus that is uncomplicated to manufacture or use, and can be assembled quickly and effectively.